Day 7 Summer Kiss
by destielis4ever
Summary: Best friends Luna and Ginny were walking through a meadow hand in hand when they come across a cluster of Winderairys. Of course, they explore and end up staying with the very friendly creatures until sundown. On the way back to the Burrow Luna and Ginny end up having thier first kiss.


Ginny held Luna's hand as they walked through the meadow between the burrow and the Lovegood residents. Ginny was wearing a pair of muggle demi shorts with a cute black tank top while Luna was wearing a short blue sundress with no shoes, they both had a flower crown the other made on.

Luna looked to her left and smiled when she met Ginny's gaze, Ginny looked down biting her lip with a small blush. "You're cute when you blush," Luna said bluntly making Ginny blush deeper.

suddenly Ginny was jerked to the left as Luna pulled her off the path and through the flowers. "Luna," Ginny asked lightheartedly, "where are we going?" she asked with a laugh.

Luna smiled at her and said in her usual far-off voice, "there's a cluster of Winderairys, mummy used to tell me about them when I was younger." They ran forward until they were beyond the tree line.

"Luna I don't see anything," Ginny said confused as she walked forward looking around finally letting go of Luna's hand.

"look," Luna said pointing towards a cluster of glowing and floating inch sized blue people.

Ginny stared in awe at the creatures "they're beautiful..." Ginny whispered holding out a hand she giggled loudly when one landed on her finger.

"I've wanted to see them since I was a toddler, they only come out for a week in August once every 15 years. They go back into hibernation after that." Luna explained as she held both her arms out with a dozen Winderairys on each one. Luna belt down and a bunch of the small creatures flew a few inches away, "they're some of the friendliest beings in the world," Luna informed.

Ginny nodded and started giggling when a couple of the younger Winderairys started braiding her long red hair, putting flowers that matched the crown on her head in it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Luna getting the same thing done. "They really are," Ginny said amazed while tickling the belly of a child Winderairy, the child let out a high pitched bell-like laugh.

"I believe the muggle description of fairies describes Winderiarys more than actual fairy's." Luna offhandedly said as one landed in her outstretched hand. The two stayed in the first for hours playing with the Winderairys until the sun started to set and they became tired.

"I had a fun time tonight Gin," Luna said as they walked through the forest to the burrow. She will be staying there for a week since her father was away on a research trip in North America and was unable to take her. Luna had her head rested on Ginny's shoulder and an arm around the taller girls waist. Ginny's right arm was wrapped loosely around Luna's shoulder.

"I did too," Ginny said as they stopped on the edge of the tree line. Ginny untangled herself from luna just enough so they were facing each other. Luna glanced up and met Ginny's hazel eyes with her silver ones, unconsciously the both wet their lips. "I'd love to go exploring with you again," Ginny continued stepping a little closer.

"I would too," Luna replied. They stood there for a moment just staring into each other's eyes before luna placed a sender hand on Ginny's cheek. Ginny's heart skipped a beat at that. "May I kiss you?" Luna asked.

Ginny wasn't sure on what to say. She didn't think she liked girls like that but this _was_ Luna, she was always an exception. Not to mention she looked very kissable right now with the way she was glancing up at her, the light of the sunset dancing off her in elegant waves. Not able to open her mouth to respond Ginny just nodded blushing just enough to make her freckles stand out more.

Luna smiled and slowly leaned forward Ginny met her halfway and their lips met for the first time. The kiss was soft and tender. Their lips brushed together and their mouths moved in a slow pace as they just savoured the moment together.

After ten seconds they pulled away and looked at each other through half-lidded eyes. Luna's hand was still on Ginny's cheek and Ginny's hands were lying loosely on Luna's hips. "Just as I imagined," said Luna as she stroked Ginny's cheek with her thumb.

"You've imagined kissing me?" Ginny questioned her heart beating a little faster as she waited for the answer.

"Yes, you're my best friend and also very pretty," Luna replied making Ginny blush again and her heart skips a beat.

Before anything else could be said Ron appeared from beyond the trees, "there you guys are, mums been worried sick, she thought death eaters had got you," Ron said completely oblivious of what had just happened. "Come on now before she sends out a whole search party or something," he said, lightly grabbing each girl by the wrist and leading them back to the burrow, completely missing the look Ginny and Luna shared.


End file.
